A Camp, a Lion, and a Peep Make Three
by revailex
Summary: Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry met at camp eight years ago and became fast friends. They lost touch over the years, and suddenly Rachel's moving to Lima. Reuniting could be easy, right? Well...


**A/N: **I'm baaaaack lol. So, this just kinda came to my head randomly, and I've mapped this story out so I hope that that means I'll actually be able to write it out all the way. So, this story's gonna start out at T, but it'll eventually move to the M range, so I'm just gonna keep it under M.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anybody from Glee. I'll take credit for the counselors but that's about it lol.  
**  
A/N2: **So, two characters in here, one could tell what I was watching when I was writing this lol. First person to review with what it is gets a shout-out cause it sounds like fun to do. This part starts out with how they met. Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Daddy Dad Dad Daddy we got to leave soon it's time for camp!" the little brunette yelled excitedly up the stairs for her fathers. She'd been waiting for camp for what seemed like ever, at least to her eight year old mind. She was bouncing on her toes, waiting somewhat impatiently for her fathers to finish whatever last minute checks they were doing.

The camp was about two hours away from Chicago, called Camp Árbol. She had looked through the little book that her dads had gotten, and it had all these things she liked, swimming and singing and arts and crafts and all that stuff. But thinking about it now just made her even more anxious to get going!

"Dad, Daddy, can we go now, pleeeeaaase?" she asked loudly. As long as she had her stuffed Simba and her bathing suit and her little sheet of gold stars, she was good in her mind.

"We're coming sweetheart." her daddy called from the upstairs hallway. They both descended down the stairs, each carrying the side of a substantially sized suitcase. It was, of course, pink with little gold stars dotting the sides. "Rachel, do you have everything?"

"Yes Daddy can we go now?" she asked with the biggest grin on her face.

Her dads nodded, smiling at how adorable their daughter was, and watched as she bounced around a little bit more before making her way to the car. They both picked up their side of the suitcase, and carried it out to the car where Rachel was standing and slightly tapping her foot. They loaded everything into the car and got settled in, and her Dad slid in the _Wicked_ CD into the player, and music started to play as they began driving, with Rachel still perusing through the little book about the camp.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in Lima, Ohio a little blond girl was equally excited about going to camp. It would be her third year going to camp, but this would be her first year at Camp Árbol. She was sad she had to leave her old camp because it had closed, but she was excited about meeting different people at this new one.

"Quinnie are you ready to go?" her mom Judy called up the stairs. Quinn jumped up from her place on her bed, and grabbed her suitcase that she had insisted on packing herself, because, in her own words, "I'm a big girl mommy and I wanna pack my own stuff." Judy just nodded and smiled and let her daughter do it how she wanted.

Of course she checked the suitcase when Quinn was asleep, and added things she'd forgotten. But she was more than happy to let Quinn think that she'd packed it all herself. She'd done a pretty good job.

Judy carried the suitcase down the stairs while Quinn grabbed her stuffed pink Peep chick, named Mr. Chick. He always went everywhere with her, they were travelling buddies. And now they were off to be on a new adventure together.

She wasn't really sure why she'd named a pink Peep Mr. Chick, but she didn't question it. It was just what stuck.

Quinn got herself situated in the car while her mom locked up the house, and she started doodling in the little notebook she kept in the car. It was something for her to do while on the road, and most of the drawings involved a really cool adventure, like going to space or to the dinosaurs. Dinosaurs were her favorite; she thought they were the coolest ever. She wondered what would happen if the dinosaurs went to space with her and Mr. Chick. She thought that would definitely be the coolest thing ever.

Judy got into the car with her cell pressed to her ear. Someone was talking really loud, Quinn noted, and she thought that maybe it might be her father on the phone. He'd left when Quinn was really little, and she didn't really have any memories of him. But her mommy said that he wasn't a nice person, so Quinn didn't really want to be near him. But Judy had to talk to him because of a grown-up thing that Quinn didn't really understand, so she just let them do it.

Once she was done on the phone, her and Quinn began talking about all the exciting things that Quinn was going to be doing at camp, and Quinn began telling how she was going to make the best arts and crafts thing ever and give it to Judy. They continued to talk about camp for the rest of the ride.

* * *

"Sweetie, we're here." Hiram said to his daughter, whose excitement had worn her out and she was out like a light in the back seat. However, at the sound of those words she immediately sprung up, and you wouldn't have known she'd been in a dead sleep five seconds ago.

Rachel started bouncing in the back seat, and she looked around out the car window at the camp as it was unfolding around her.

She could tell why it was called Camp Árbol, which her daddy had told her that árbol meant tree. There were definitely trees here, lots and lots of them. There were little cabins around in a big circle and in the middle all the other boys and girls were gathering around someone on a little stage.

She grabbed Simba from his spot next to her and climbed out of the car and stood, waiting for her dads to get the suitcase and give her hugs goodbye. She would be gone for three weeks, and she knew she was going to have fun, but of course she'd miss her dads.

They said their good-byes and Rachel watched as they got back in the car, her daddy turning around and waving until the car had pulled out. She then turned and stood there with her bag, looking around the camp, when one of the ladies that worked there walked up to her with a smile on her face, light brown hair falling to about her shoulders.

"Hi there, I'm Miss Jamie, what's your name?" she asked Rachel as she bent down while looking down at her clipboard.

"I'm Rachel Berry, it's nice to meet you!" she said with a smile, ever the polite little one. Miss Jamie checked something off of her list and grabbed the handle of Rachel's bag, leading the brunette over to the group of kids.

"Is this your first time here at Camp Árbol, Rachel?" Miss Jamie asked when she sat the bag down at the back of the group. Rachel nodded, and Miss Jamie smiled. "It's a lot of fun," she said. "I went to camp here for a long time when I was younger, and I met my best friend here."

"Really?" Rachel asked. Rachel had yet to find that perfect person to be here best friend. Most of the other kids at school were a little mean to her because she didn't act like how the other kids did. But she tried not to let it bother her. _But now_, she thought, _maybe I could meet a new friend here that could become my best friend._

Miss Jamie nodded, and directed Rachel's attention to another camp leader, a shorter woman with darker hair that was currently talking with a little blonde girl. "That's her, right there. Her name's Miss Tori, and we've been best friends ever since we were about your age." she said with an even bigger smile as she waved her and the blonde girl over to them.

"How old are you?" Rachel asked. Miss Jamie laughed and replied, "I'm twenty three, so we've been best friends for about fifteen years."

Rachel's eyes grew really wide. "Wow, that's like, forever!" she exclaimed. Miss Jamie laughed again. "Time flies really fast when you've got a great friend to share it with."

Miss Tori and the blonde girl had made their way over, just in time to hear Miss Jamie's last sentence. They hugged each other as Miss Tori said, "Yup, this girl's the best. I don't know what I'd do without her. Especially 'cause I wouldn't be able to do this!" she said as she tickled the other woman's sides, whom immediately shrieked with laughter and jumped away. Rachel and the little blonde girl both giggled as the two women got into a tickle war.

Rachel turned and looked somewhat shyly at the girl standing next to her. "Hi, I'm Rachel." she said as she held out her hand with a little bit of a smile.

The other girl looked at her for a second before smiling as well and offering her own hand. "Hi, I'm Quinn."

Rachel was about to say more, but they both heard a voice calling everyone to attention. Both girls smiled at each other before turning their attention toward the woman that was standing on the little stage in the center of the crowd.

"Welcome boys and girls, to another great beginning of a great time at Camp Árbol!" Everybody cheered, and she waited a moment before continuing. "I hope everyone has a great time here! Find one of the camp instructors around here to figure out what cabin each of you will be in, and I'll see all of you later at dinner!" she finished with a smile before stepping down off the podium and speaking to one of the male counselors.

Rachel turned back to Quinn, who was making her way towards where Miss Jamie and Miss Tori were standing with their clipboards, already directing kids towards their cabins. They waited in line for a few minutes together, talking about what they wanted to do while at camp, when Miss Jamie called them both over.

"All right you two looks like you girls are going to be in the same cabin." she said, smiling as the two girls beamed and high-fived each other. "You guys are going to be in Cabin 7, it's right over there." she said, pointing to a blue cabin with a red number 7 painted above the door. Rachel and Quinn could see two other girls already walking into the cabin, dragging their bags behind them.

"Also," Miss Jamie continued, "Miss Tori and I are the counselors for cabins seven through nine, so looks like we're stuck with the two of you." she said playfully while the younger girls just stuck their tongues out at her. She laughed, and turned to answer a question from another camper as the two girls grabbed their bags and began to drag them towards their home for the next three weeks.

* * *

The two girls walked together towards the dining hall after they'd gotten everything settled in at their cabin. They had two other roommates, named Phoebe and Monica. Phoebe was another little blonde girl who was really tall, and Monica was a shorter girl with darker hair. They both seemed nice enough, and both girls thought that it would be a fun cabin to be a part of.

Both girls spent the entire dinner talking about their respective lives. Rachel told her about her dad and daddy back home in Chicago, and how much she loved anything to do with musicals, like Barbara Streisand and _Wicked_. Quinn's eyes lit up immediately when Rachel mentioned _Wicked_, as it was one of her favorite things ever. After a long discussion about _Wicked, _Quinn told Rachel about her mom back home in Lima, Ohio, and how her dad had left when she was younger.

When they made their way back to the cabin, everyone changed into their pajamas and the four of them sat in a circle on the floor. Monica had brought a couple board games, so they decided to play Uno and Kerplunk until the counselors came around to tell them it was time for them to have lights out. Phoebe and Monica went to the set of bunk beds on the left side of the cabin, leaving the set on the right side for Rachel and Quinn. Rachel had immediately called dibs on the top bunk, and Quinn was one to take dibs seriously. It was the sacred code of everything.

Quinn grabbed Mr. Chick and her pillow from the bottom bunk, and tossed them up onto the top bunk. Climbing up, she sat herself down on the bottom end of it, and Rachel scooted back a little bit to give Quinn more room.

"Quinn, we're supposed to be going to bed now, they told us we had to go to sleep." Rachel said, hugging her Simba while glancing at the door, like someone would come in and tell them they were in trouble for not being asleep yet.

"I am going to bed. I just don't wanna sleep down there. Can I stay up here with you?" she asked, sounding a little shy.

Rachel smiled at her. "Of course you can, but you can't sleep down there. Scooch up here." she said as she moved towards the wall. Since both girls were pretty small, they could both fit with relative ease. Rachel had her back towards the wall, and Quinn had her back towards the railing so the two were facing each other, with their respective stuffed animals lying between them. They quietly whispered together about random thoughts, until both were too tired to keep at it. They said goodnight and both drifted off to sleep, excited for the days ahead of them.


End file.
